starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Штурмовой корпус
Штурмовой корпус ( ) — независимый род войск Галактической Империи, подчинявшийся непосредственно Императору Палпатину. Штурмовики считались одним из лучших ударных подразделений в галактике, сравнимым со знаменитым республиканским корпусом ракетно-штурмовых десантников. Первыми штурмовиками стали солдаты-клоны Великой армии Республики. В первые годы Имперского периода большую часть Штурмового корпуса составляли клоны, однако после восстания клонов на Камино Палпатин отказался от пополнения Штурмового корпуса клонами в пользу обычных людей. В государствах-наследниках Галактической Империи, таких как Империя Руки, Осколок Империи и Империя Фела, инородным расам было позволено служить в Штурмовом корпусе. Появления * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1 * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Flames of Rebellion * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор * Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1 * Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure * Evasive Action: Prey * Evasive Action: End Game * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны * Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана * Последний из джедаев: Расплата * Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2 * * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * * * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 * Роман Сила необузданная * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Domain of Evil * * Escape from the Death Star * Scoundrel's Luck * Jedi's Honor * Tatooine Manhunt * Strike Force: Shantipole * Battle for the Golden Sun * Starfall * Riders of the Maelstrom * Otherspace II: Invasion * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * The Isis Coordinates * Кладбище Альдераана * * * * * * * * * * * Миссия на Лианне * The Abduction * * * * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * * * Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Extinction * Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена * Штурмовики смерти * Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи * ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * * The Farlander Papers * Way of the Wookiee * Звёздные войны. Империя: Принцесса... воин * Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½ * Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла * * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Игра вслепую * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * Star Wars 1 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Cantina Communications * Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава? * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Rookies: Rendezvous * Rookies: No Turning Back * * * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart * Звёздные войны. Империя: До последнего человека * Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности! * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak * The Keeper's World * The Kingdom of Ice * The Weapons Master! * World of Fire * The Word for World is Death * The Guardian of Forever * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * * A Bitter Winter * * Vader's Quest * The Return of Ben Kenobi * Revenge of the Jedi * Rust Never Sleeps * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars 3-D * Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range * Галактика страха: Планета чумы * Дело чести * River of Chaos * Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Галактика страха: Армия ужаса * Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power * Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer * Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War * Boba Fett: Overkill * Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Гамбит на Ахакисте * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Малые победы * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы * Галактика страха: Рой * Галактика страха: Спора * Галактика страха: Клоны * Галактика страха: Голод * * * * Planet of Kadril * Совесть тёмного лорда * Dark Knight's Devilry * Tilotny Throws a Shape * Tatooine Sojourn * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * The Second Kessel Run * Bring Me the Children * The Capture of Imperial Hazard * * Руины Дантуина * * Star Wars: Empire and Rebellion: Razor’s Edge * Осколок кристалла власти * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * * * * The Paradise Detour * Star Wars: Imperial Ace * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * * * Внеплановый рейс * * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Murder on the Executor * Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 47: Droid World * Star Wars 48: The Third Law * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin * Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor * Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * * One Step Ahead * * Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds * Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye! * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * Star Wars 60: Shira's Story * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * * Тени Империи (комикс) * Тени Империи * * * * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей * Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle * Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos * Star Wars 73: Lahsbane * Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect * Star Wars 75: Tidal * Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue * Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars... * Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff! * Star Wars 80: Ellie * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * * Battle of the Bounty Hunters * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale * Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1 * Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Эвоки вступают в бой * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * Перемирие на Бакуре * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching * Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years * Star Wars 88: Figurehead * Gathering Shadows * Escape from Balis-Baurgh * * * X-wing: Проныра-лидер * The Vandelhelm Mission * * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом» * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин * Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка * * Chessa's Doom * * * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * * * * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction * X-wing: Война за бакту * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * A Glimmer of Hope * Conflict of Interest * Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев / audio drama * Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай / audio drama * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Дух Татуина * Mission to Zila * Shadows of Darkness * Дух Татуина * Кризис веры * * * * * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * * Rendezvous with Destiny * Тёмная империя * Тёмная империя II * Boba Fett: Agent of Doom * Алая Империя * The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil * Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Меч тьмы * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * X-wing: Пилоты Адумара * Перед бурей * Новое восстание * ''Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Звёздные войны: Союз * Fool's Bargain * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина * Путь уцелевшего * Young Jedi Knights * Star Wars: Chewbacca * * Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob * Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 * Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die * Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon * Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10 * Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 * Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade * Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac * Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy—War 3 }} Неканоничные появления * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * The Flight of the Falcon * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Tag & Bink Are Dead * * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * Return of the Ewok * * The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition * Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover * Star Wars: Tiny Death Star }} Источники * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * Fly Casual }} Категория:Штурмовики Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи